


困意

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	困意

三笠最近一直很忙，大概是太累了吧，艾伦从浴室出来时，她已经蜷在床上睡着了，手里还拿着一本书。艾伦把书抽出后她又醒了，即便累成这样，她的睡眠依然很轻。她朦胧着双眼，迷迷糊糊地不知道念叨了一句什么。  
艾伦轻轻拍了拍她的脸，想让她安心睡吧。三笠抻了抻手臂和脖子，像小动物似的伸了个懒腰，最后搂在了艾伦的脖子上。她不是个很善于表达的人，却往往总是在这种困意中散发出一种情欲的气息，好像压在身上的工作重担都不存在了。  
艾伦顺手调暗了床头的台灯，掀开了被子压在她身上，三笠支吾着哼出一声鼻息，一切都像往常一般。三笠不常主动，两个人平日做的时候也不多交谈，不过多年来似乎也已形成了属于彼此的默契。但三笠这一次格外安静。艾伦像往常一样探索完每一个要塞后，想要再次吻上她的唇。他支起了身子，但出乎意料的是——

三笠……居然睡过去了……

像是被雷劈了一样，艾伦感觉心脏一阵发紧，瞬间石化——  
她…居然…睡着了…在…做爱的时候……  
之后的过程中三笠只是迷糊地回应了几声，交往这么久，艾伦第一次有了种“交公粮”的感觉——而且这粮对方似乎还不惜得要……  
艾伦背对着三笠裹紧被子，对方又像无事发生一般安睡过去。虽然他平时不会提起，三笠也没发表过什么看法，可他一直是对自己是很有信心的。今晚他突然有点受挫。不，这肯定不是他的问题，一定不是。可能她的确太累了吧。可明明是她先暗示的……

其实跨越一切挣扎最终选择与三笠一起生活对他来说并不是件容易的事。从前两人还未同居时，三笠每次造访总是忍不住地帮他收拾屋子，这让他感到自己的独立空间被侵入了。他曾经很烦，一次次地跟她嘟囔着“我既不是你儿子也不是你弟弟，你不要什么都管”，以至于他每每回想起自己那个冲动的人生决策都觉得自己当时一定疯了。曾经的他，那么怕失去自由，一想到二人将要一起生活就觉得日子能一眼望到了头一样——当然，最初的十天、一个月，或者最多半年，他们可能会疯狂地做爱，沉迷彼此，但在那之后或许就会开始厌恶对方吧，因为对彼此的一举一动都了如指掌而感到厌烦。不过三笠此前倒没有什么担忧，她很享受陪伴的感觉，对她来说，对一个人越是了解就越是能真正的去爱他。  
现在，或许艾伦的担忧确实应验了，只不过在他意料之外的是——他，才是先被厌倦的那个……

其实他早就有这种感觉了。恋爱才讲形而上，婚后都是形而下。这句之前被他盖章为bullshit的观点居然正一步步逼近现实。卷纸用完要随手换上新的、用完厕所要把马桶盖放下来、牙膏不能从中间挤……其实这些小事艾伦适应起来倒是比想象的快，两人腻在一起最终厌烦相互折磨的日子也没有到来。相反，特别是这两年三笠工作越来越繁忙后，两人居然谈出了一种异地跨国恋的感觉。艾伦从来不认为自己是个粘人的人，但每次给三笠发去的信息总要隔个半天才能收到回复也着实让他很不爽。艾伦的工作时间地点灵活自由，但是有时临近中午一个人起床洗漱、一个人吃外卖，晚上看着对方迟迟也不回家再一个人爬上床酝酿睡意，倒是让他生出了一种独守空闺寂寞冷的感觉。性生活？对于解决欲望来说倒是也还好，要是强求像恋爱初期的那种激情，就……随缘吧……其实他理解三笠，也知道她为此也很愧疚，即便她嘴上不说什么，可正因如此，今天晚上的事情就更让他受挫——她的身体…未免也太诚实了吧……  
或许他们的生活需要一点刺激吧，这种新鲜感逝去、被厌倦的感觉也太糟糕了……

尽管第二天是个休息日，三笠上午依然有些事情需要处理，出发前她拍拍还在被窝里的艾伦的脑袋，让他自己解决午饭，她下午再回家。艾伦眼睛都没睁，只是随意唔了一声，他甚至有点怨她——反正等她回来后肯定就是照常开始大扫除，搞不好自己还得被她再数落两句，也没什么可期待的。  
果不其然，三笠回到家就开始了每周日的例行扫除仪式。平日里由于工作忙，三笠对被艾伦折腾的乱七八糟的房间也没空多说什么，实际上每天拖着疲惫的身子回到家后她自己也常常疏于整理了，换下的衣服也懒得收好，有时甚至就胡乱扔在地上——没关系，反正脏衣服总要洗，而且衣帽间已经被艾伦搞得乱七八糟了，换完衣服把门关上就眼不见心不烦了。她读过一篇论文，统计数据显示，人在脏乱差的环境下更容易做出偏离规范的行为，她是这么解释自己的——说人话就是自己被艾伦同化了。她也知道，自己工作忙，本来两个人相处的时间就不多，所以她不想总是为了这些小事吵架，但碰到太离谱的就还是忍不住。

“呐，艾伦，我不指望你每次都能把衣服放进脏衣篓，但你可不可以把袜子都脱在同一个地方……”  
三笠一边说一边蹲下把地上的一只袜子捡进洗衣筐，而与之配套的另一只则躺在房间的斜对角，她不知道他究竟是怎么操作的，不过好在，他现在已经不会把袜子放餐桌上了。

三笠开始收拾时，艾伦就一直大脑放空在几个房间来回游荡着，他还在想昨晚的事，都有点不知道怎么面对三笠，不过好像她倒是全忘了，真是可恶。难道这就已经开始了老夫老妻一眼望穿的无聊生活模式了吗……两人的一举一动都是可预料的……等下三笠的声音就会从衣帽间里传出吧，大概会抱怨他乱扔袜子——其实有时候他就是故意的……啊果然，她又开始念叨了。  
艾伦游荡到了衣帽间门口，看到三笠正背对着他蹲着收拾地上的衣服，突然萌生了捉弄她的念头，她太过分了。

三笠感觉到艾伦已经飘到了门口，一言不发，她也发现了他今天情绪似乎有点低落。大概因为自己这段时间工作忙有些怠慢他吧，可这也是没办法啊……就算如此，每次收拾他的东西也真的挺烦。

艾伦的脚步正在慢慢向她走来，他又要来这套了。  
他的性子有时就像个小孩子，不爽的时候总是会用一种匪夷所思的方式报复她。比如他以前就这样干过，在她蹲在地上的时候，暗中观察，等待时机，然后一个加速助跑——从她身上山羊跳过去……

就像现在这样，他已经开始准备助跑了，一瞬的恶趣味念头闪现在三笠脑中。  
在艾伦的手掌撑上她的背起跳的一瞬，三笠猛然起身。  
一声惨叫伴着砰一声钝响，艾伦被巨大的力道重重掀翻在了地板上。

“？！你干嘛啊啊啊——”艾伦在地上蜷成一团，两手捂住双腿之间，眼泪都出来了。  
三笠低头得意地看着他，忍不住扑哧笑了出来，抱着洗衣筐从他身上跨了过去。

“……你到底……怎么想的啊……痛死了……把我搞残了对你有什么好处啊？”艾伦终于站了起来，一瘸一拐地挪到沙发上瘫了进去。

三笠已经走到阳台打开了洗衣机。她知道艾伦没事，她就是突然觉得很有趣，好像两人之间此前的低气压被瞬间解除了一样——没办法，或许比起艾伦来，她的恶趣味才更让人摸不着头脑。

“艾伦，你身上的家居服也该洗了，快脱下来给我。”

艾伦嘴里嘟囔着，不情愿地边走边暴力甩掉身上的衣服。  
走到阳台，发现三笠已经把早上出门时穿的连衣裙脱掉直接丢进了洗衣机，身上只穿着内衣站在旁边若无其事地收拾着，她已经习惯了直接在艾伦面前赤着身子。

阳光从百叶窗的缝隙不经意又不可抗地漏进来，下午三点钟的时光总是让人慵懒渐渐与现实抽离，不知道是因为这个，还是刚刚的猛烈撞击，艾伦感到自己的脑子似乎也不再清醒了，好像连踱步到这里的目的也忘记了。他只看到，伫立在光晕中的三笠的胴体柔光熠熠，浑圆的乳房被包裹在轻薄的白色蕾丝中，那两点小小的红晕也暧昧地凸显了出来，平滑的腰肢小腹到双腿的线条如湖面荡漾的波纹一样，阳光也随着肢体的动作微妙地滑行开来，她的身体好像就要融化进了那光晕一样，让他迫不及待想要抓住她，触碰她真实的存在。  
“你干什么？”三笠吓了一跳。艾伦大步过来一把托住了她的臀把她抱起靠在了洗衣机上。  
她还在这。情欲像一头野兽占据了他的思想，如此凶猛，这是久违的快感。他不顾动作的粗鲁揪住三笠的头发，盖上了她的唇，用力吸吮着她的舌头，她一个音节也发不出来了。三笠还没有回过神，但已乌发纷乱，满脸潮红——她体内的某种东西似乎也触电了一般被唤醒了，血液沸腾地在体内乱窜。两人已经习惯了在松软的床上进行这场仪式，让彼此的一举一动都落入预设的轨道，而在阳台狭小的一隅毫无防备的侵入却让已刻入记忆的精密仪器瞬间失灵脱轨，那根隐形的精细指针啪嗒一下落在地板发出清脆的声响，再也收不住了，被习惯与压力所抑制的情欲此刻几乎喷泻而出。她只觉得身体里某个地方很痒，用指甲像钉耙一样嵌入艾伦的肩膀，划出一道血痕，舌尖奋力回抵入他的口腔扫荡碰撞。  
啃咬的两人呼吸愈发急促了起来，得到了回应的艾伦征服欲大起，他这次不能输。他离开了她的唇，右手熟练地解开了她内衣的扣子一把扯了下来，大力揉捏摩挲她最柔软的部位。三笠低垂眼光，看到那张依旧透着稚气的清秀面孔已经泛上了好看的红，她感受到自己在被渴求着，突然生起了一种想要施予的怜爱，一种她一直以来都不吝于给予的情感，她手指穿过他细软的长发，把他拥入怀中。艾伦顺势把头埋进了她的柔软地带大口喘气吸入这混着温柔的氧气，刚刚还凶猛亢奋的野兽此刻却变成了一只好像刚受过伤委屈的急需安抚的小兽，小口小口在那雪白的柔软上轻啜着，又用力咬出一个个牙印。三笠扭动着身体，钝钝的痛感让她发出低声暗哑的呻吟。  
艾伦的长发已被汗泽浸湿贴在皮肤上，三笠蜷起指节轻轻嵌入他的皮肤，想把对方进一步拉拢入自己的身体里，让彼此贴得更紧。这时艾伦却一把推开，毫不犹疑地奔赴下一个要塞，唇齿深啜轻咬着掠过她的小腹，留下一排小小的红色印记。他悄然匍匐到那片还被包裹着的柔软草地，隔着轻薄的蕾丝用鼻尖轻轻揉按，伸出舌尖去挑弄那片汩汩润泽，冰凉未退的手指从蕾丝与皮肤的缝隙钻入，深入那个温暖潮热的密穴来回搅弄。三笠微合双眼，半坐在了洗衣机的边缘，向后仰着身子，双手摸索到两侧置物架的边缘撑住，小心翼翼地维持平衡避免把架子上的东西碰掉，她任由身体无尽张开，两只脚尖如小鼠般在地面上踮来踮去。艾伦进一步蹲低身子，舌尖的拨弄和轻轻的吸吮慢慢顺着她的大腿向下游走，细汗香泽在暖阳中散发着晶晶金闪。这个寒冷季节的艳阳依然晒透了阳台狭小的空间，一窗之隔的依然是那个熟悉的世界，他们与那个仿佛套入了模板运行的现实之间并无坚实的物质隔开，还能依稀能听到行人、小孩子、遛狗人的声响，他们却不知道二人的存在。津汗潮息氤氲出的柔糜让两人进一步迷失、忘却了现实。一如既往的生活惯性本就无时无刻不萦绕在身边，循路而行恐怕无可避免，有节制的悲伤、短暂的逃离，沉浸于此刻欢愉的虚幻，倒也是对自我的慷慨。  
艾伦站起身，褪去了彼此最后的遮掩，分开女孩的双腿，轻轻滑了进去。  
“唔……”三笠轻轻哼了一声，又直起了身体，搂住艾伦的脖颈。他一手扶着女孩的腰，一手托住她的臀，尽管心里的猛兽已经要按捺不住，耳根都红得要滴血了一般，他也依然用舌头死死抵住上颚抑制自己，只是缓慢地抽送蠕研。三笠发力夹紧了男人的腰身努力维持着平衡，把头靠在他的肩上大口喘息，转而又咬上了他的耳朵，两人早已大汗淋漓，体液的交换让他们几乎融化进了彼此的温暖。包裹着艾伦的那簇蕊瓣儿轻盈灵巧，让他忍不住想要攫住，更深入地陷进那迷幻的芬芳。那蕊瓣儿开始微微跳跃颤抖了，女孩也不再压抑地放肆呻吟，跳脱了往日的轨迹。他终于释放出了身体中的那头困兽，他别无选择，只有彻底屈服，只有任它肆意侵略，让自己的身体思想继续崩坏，并在临界的那刻一泻如注。  
私奔逃离始于冲动，始于脱轨，横冲直撞一地凌乱后却换来了近乎永恒的安宁，两人喘息未平，只是静静相拥享受这片刻的奇遇。

不知过了多久，三笠跳下洗衣机，摇下晾衣架取下一条浴巾背对着艾伦裹在自己身上，她整张脸还透着红，默默低下头若无其事地又开始整理起了地上的衣服。  
艾伦不知道她怎么突然又变得这么害羞了，不过他喜欢。  
三笠启动了洗衣机捡起地上的内衣径直向浴室走去。

“啊…”三笠发出轻声短促的一哼。

艾伦追上去一把将她扛到肩上——萦绕在心头的阴霾已经随着刚刚的艳阳消散，那头野兽终于又重见天日了。

THE END.


End file.
